Captain Falcon (SSB2K)
Captain Falcon is a Returning Veteran & now again a Starter Character in Super Smash Bros. 2K. to Captain Falcon's debut today in SSB2K, he was also added today to Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS. Attributies Captain Falcon is a heavy character with great MOMENTUM canceling, especially vertically due his very quick fast falling speed, with strong attacks, and has the second fastest running speed, second to Sonic. However, though his speed is useful, his dash has very low traction, causing him to trip MORE often than other characters, although he has the shortest tripping animation in the game. His attacks mostly consist of kicks and punches, including the famed Falcon Punch, which is one of the most powerful moves knockback wise in the game. However, it is a very situational move because it has a very SLOW start-up and high amount of ending lag. He is also capable of performing Wall jumps. He has the second fastest falling speed, but his air speed is one of the best in the game. Moveset Ground Moves *Neutral Attack- Punches twice then knees the opponent, which is followed by a series of punches. 4% one hit, 5% second hit, 5% knee & 1% per jab. *Forward Tilt- Captain Falcon does a Roundhouse kick. 7-10%. *Up Tilt- An Axe kick with good horizontal knockback. This move's hitbox stretches from above Falcon, giving it some anti-air properties, to dropping in front of him. 10-13% *Down Tilt- Does a sweep kick with vertical knockback. 10-12% *Dash Attack- Captain Falcon rams his Shoulder into the Opponent. 9-12% Smash *Side Smash- Rears back and jabs an elbow forward, making a fire effect in contact. 19% Uncharged, 26% Charged *Up Smash- Kicks into the air twice. First kick does 8-11%, second hit does 13-18%. Total, 21-29%. *Down Smash- A kick forward, then backward. 16-18% for each kick. Other *Ledge Attack- Flips over and brings his foot down. 10% *100% Ledge Attack- climbs up the ledge and does an uppercut attack. 8% *Floor Attack- Spin kicks his foes. Very fast. 5% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel- Kicks horizontally twice, first hit 4%, then 6% damage, for 10% total damage if they both connect. *Forward Ariel- Electric Knee: Jabs a knee forward. If sourspotted, it deals 3% with extremely low knockback, but if sweetspotted, it deals 19% with extremely high knockback. *Back Ariel- A quick backhand. 5% *Up Ariel- Kick flips with fast start-up and good all around range. 12% *Down Ariel- Stomps downward. This is a meteor smash with above average Power when his boots hit the target. 10% Grabs and Throws *Grab- Captain Falcon grabs with one hand. *Pummel- Knees the enemy's midsection. A fast pummel. 2% damage. *Forward Throw- Punches the enemy and sends them forward. 4% then 5%. *Backward Throw- Puts the enemy behind him and kicks. 4% then 5% *Up Throw- Holds the enemy up and uppercuts with his left hand. 3% then 4% *Down Throw- Flips opponent and throws them on the ground. 7% Special Moves Taunts *Up- Clenches his fists while surrounded by a fiery aura. *Side- Jumps back, extends his hand out, and says "Come on!" *Down- Gives a salute while saying "Show me your moves!" On Screen Apperance *The Blue Falcon appears then Captain Falcon jumps out of it as it speeds off. Costume Gallery/Palette Swap Trivia *Captain Falcon's Render is messed up & will be switched very soon. *Captain Falcon and Link are the Only Characters to keep all of there moves from each Super Smash Bros. series *Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch has gotten popular it was the Most Popular move by fans.